


The Handcuff Incident

by DigitalThespian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow is good with technology, But not sexual, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glimmer (She-Ra) Swears, Handcuffs, I've only seen S1, Literal Sleeping Together, Magic Technology, No Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Reading Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Catra and Glimmer end up stuck in a pair of magic handcuffs. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 167





	The Handcuff Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaced/gifts).



> Based on this! https://twitter.com/artofkace/status/1138232088031879173

Day Zero

"I hate everything about this."

"Yeah, well, newsflash, not everything is about you!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk, _princess_!"

Catra and Glimmer scowled at each other.

Bow sighed. "How did this even—"

"I don't wanna talk about it," They both answered, looking at Bow, then glared sharply back at each other.

Adora rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, just calm down. I'll just cut the chain so you're not stuck together, then all we need to do is figure out how to get the cuffs off your wrists."

The two wordlessly pulled the chain taut, casting their gazes around for something, _anything_ that they could use as a chopping block. Eventually a suitable rock was located, and they each turned away to shield themselves from any flying bits of metal.

Or.. whatever these damn cuffs were actually made of.

Adora swung her sword high above her head, bringing it down on the chain with a grunt.

There was a _clang!_ as it struck; nothing happened. Not even a jolt; the sword remained motionless where it impacted.

Bow blinked. "Did.. did the cuffs just absorb the kinetic energy? Are you telling me you two somehow got yourselves stuck in First Ones handcuffs that are _kinetic dampers_?"

"I really don't know what you expected, like, why do you think Sparkle here—"

"Glimmer."

"Whatever; why do you think she didn't just teleport herself out?"

"What happens?"

Glimmer sighed. "It just takes her with me, and it's really tiring to carry a whole other person every time, so I'm trying to avoid it if I can."

"..How are you going to get to your bed?"

"Bold of you to assume I would _ever_ let Catra anywhere _near_ my bed."

"Well, screw you too!"

"Keep dreamin', kitty."

Catra let out a scream of frustration. "This is the _worst_!"

Bow pinched his brow. "I'll.. I'll do my best to figure something out."

Adora shrugged. "Good luck. I'll help however I can, but I've pretty much exhausted my list of relevant skills."

"Adora, 'hit the thing really hard' is your _only_ skill," Catra deadpanned.

"Hey, excuse you, I am also very good at making things way more complicated than they need to be."

Glimmer sighed again. "At least she's self-aware about it."

Catra snorted. "I appreciate you not bringing that particular talent to bear here."

Glimmer froze, a growing expression of horror on her face as the comments from earlier sunk in. "Oh, _no_ ; how are we going to _sleep_?!"

"Uh, by laying down?"

"We're _attached at the wrist_ , fur-for-brains!"

* * *

"So.. how are we—" Glimmer began, then yelped as Catra dragged her over to the bed.

"Just lay down. I can't believe I'm saying this, but just.. try to get comfortable. We can't afford to get a shitty night's sleep, we're at each other's throats as it is."

"..you've got a point." Catra climbed into her bed, then stopped. "Uh, Catra?"

She was silent a moment. "..I can't circle cuffed together like this."

"Oh my gods do you really—"

"Yes! I do, okay? Gods, this is already so embarrassing, so just lay off!" Catra sighed. "Just. Goodnight." She flopped down on her right side, her cuffed hand on her other shoulder.

Glimmer stood a moment, trying to figure out how to lay down. "Uh."

Catra sighed. "..what."

"..if you lay like that I'll have to lay down back-to-back with you, and I didn't want to touch you like that without a warning."

There was a slight pause. "..Yeah. Alright. Thanks for the heads-up, I guess. Consider me prepared."

Glimmer shuffled awkwardly into the bed, her position mirroring Catra's. She closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed, and Catra squirmed slightly. "Catra?" Glimmer whispered.

"It's nothing. Go to sleep."

A few more minutes passed, and she squirmed again, much more forcefully.

"Okay, it's _clearly_ not nothing."

"I've never had to sleep without circling. It's fine. I'll get used to it."

"..Catra, you can turn your wrist _in_ the cuff, if you need to circle we can make it work."

"And have you hold that over my head for the rest of time? No thanks."

Glimmer was silent a moment. "..I'm sorry."

Catra sat up abruptly. " _What_?"

"You.. you're not the enemy. I'm sorry that the way I've treated you makes you feel—"

"Oh no, we are _not_ doing this."

Now Glimmer sat up, staring Catra down as well as she could in the dark, knowing perfectly well Catra could see it. "Fine! If you won't accept that, accept that we're making it work so you stop squirming and I can get some peace and quiet and actually sleep!"

"..fine."

Glimmer was slightly taken aback. She had expected that to be a much longer argument.

..Maybe framing things in a way Catra was familiar with was a strategy worth looking into.

* * *

Day One

"Why is it that _you're_ the one who's ambidextrous, but _I'm_ the one who's stuck using their off hand?"

Catra snorted. "Maybe because you're a dumbass?"

" _What_ was that?! You wanna say that to my face?" Glimmer jerked her head forward aggressively, but the intended 'come at me' sentiment was somewhat ruined by the fact that the motion _began_ less than a foot away.

" _We are literally handcuffed together it does not get any more 'to your face' than this,_ " Catra hissed through gritted teeth.

Bow sighed. "Guys, you have _got_ to stop fighting, I promise we'll sort this out."

"You better, do you have any idea how awkward it is to be handcuffed to someone while they go to the bathroom?!"

"We are at _breakfast_ ," Glimmer hissed.

"Tough shit!"

Adora—dear, sweet _oblivious_ Adora—piped up with her mouth half-full. "Isn't that exactly the problem?"

The other three just stared at her.

* * *

"Gods, I just want to do something, _anything_ ; but I can't, because you're the most insufferable creature on the face of Etheria."

"Why is this _my_ fault?!" Catra sat up indignantly. "It's not my fault you can't appreciate a good sunbeam!"

"Ugh, whatever."

"What the fuck, you never even _asked_! Fine, you're so bored? Time to learn to fly a skiff."

Glimmer stared a moment. " _Why_?"

"Guess you're not that bored then," Catra's tone was flippant.

" _UGH_ ," Glimmer stood abruptly. "Fine! We're doing this, I guess!"

There was a flash, and the two disappeared.

* * *

"How are you supposed to steer this thing?!" Glimmer was holding the steering linkage with a white-knuckle grip, barely managing to avoid careening into the Whispering Woods.

"It's an aircraft, it isn't going to have _traction_."

"Oh yeah? _You_ drive, if you're so good!"

"Gladly. Just don't piss yourself, Princess, 'cause I'm about to show you what this baby can _really_ do."

* * *

Glimmer flopped onto the ground, slightly green. "Oh gods I think I'm gonna puke."

Catra smirked. "Weenie."

"This is your fault!"

"Last I checked _you_ were the one who handed _me_ the controls."

"After you baited me into it! Had I known you were gonna do _that_ I wouldn't have!" Glimmer clapped a hand over her mouth, lurching slightly.

Catra's smile faltered. "Hey, slow deep breaths. Seriously, it'll help."

Glimmer did so, and after a few moments she returned to a more normal skin tone. "..thanks, I guess."

"I wasn't about to be handcuffed to a barfing princess. Going to the bathroom is awkward enough. At least I wouldn't have to hold your hair back."

"Gods, can you be genuine for like, five seconds?"

"Sure, I _can_."

"Riiight. Definitely believe _that_."

Catra looked at her seriously. "I never really got the appeal of short hair, but the style looks really good on _you_ , Glimmer."

Glimmer stared at her, speechless.

"Oooh, you're _blushing_ ~!" Catra smirked again, poking Glimmer's now bright red cheek.

Glimmer swatted her hand away. "Am not! And I knew you couldn't be serious," She looked away with a huff, muttering under her breath. "Should have known better."

"No; I was just only serious for five seconds, which is what you asked."

Glimmer didn't respond to that, instead opting to turn back to the castle proper. "I want to just sit after that, come on."

"Sure, whatever you say _princess_."

Glimmer sighed.

* * *

Day Two

"Bow, please tell me you're making progress, I'm starting to get worried they're going to murder each other."

"I am, but unfortunately, the 'progress' has been discovering I need to completely reverse-engineer a piece of First One's tech that _we have no analogue for_."

"Oh gods," Adora winced. "Well.. if you need something hit, you know where to find me..?"

Bow paused. "You know, despite that being a joke, I actually might. It's a kinetic damper, so I'll need to figure that part out, and having someone who can hit hard enough to shatter _steel_ is a pretty good guarantee that it got hit hard enough to be sure it works."

Adora blinked, then beamed happily. "Oh, good! I can be useful!"

Bow patted her shoulder affectionately. "You were already useful as moral support." There was a pause. "And as someone who brings me stuff when I need it."

She threw an overly stiff mock salute. "Requisitions officer Adora, at your service!"

The two broke into giggles.

* * *

Day Five

Catra ran a finger over the titles of the books on Glimmer's shelf, her right arm held straight out towards Glimmer's desk. "Do you have any _decent_ books?"

Glimmer was in a similar position, allowing her to sit at said desk while still allowing Catra access to the shelf. She didn't look up from what she was reading. "Um, just because you don't appreciate a good love story doesn't mean that they aren't decent."

"That's literally _all you have_."

"Too bad, I'm a romantic."

"Yeah, you definitely have that sweetheart vibe going on, let me tell you," Catra rolled her eyes.

"I think you just don't get it and won't admit it." Glimmer looked up finally with a smirk.

"As if."

"Oh yeah?" Glimmer stood up and grabbed one of her favorites, holding it out. "Prove it."

"Prove _what_?"

"Read it, and tell me what you don't like about it. I'm willing to bet the best you'll be able to do is 'it's pointless' or 'I just don't like it'."

Catra snatched the book out of her hand. "You're on."

* * *

Adora walked into the workshop. "So uh."

"What's up?" Bow didn't look up, tinkering with whatever attempt number this was.

He said he didn't mind the fact that his previous attempts had all been cut in two, but Adora still felt bad.

"I just found Catra and Glimmer curled up back to back with romance novels, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

His head shot up, his work forgotten. " _No way_ ," He crossed the room in a flash. "I need _deets_ , Adora."

* * *

Day Six

"Well?" Glimmer shot her a smug grin.

"It's contrived, and on top of that, they're both idiots. Just fucking tell her, moron."

"Right? Ugh."

"Why is he even bothering to learn to dance? I guess it's so he can _dance_ around the issue," Catra rolled her eyes, throwing up her free hand in exasperation.

Glimmer laughed. "Oh my god, that was great."

Catra let out a sharp breath. "Don't patronize me."

She cut off, taken aback. "I—I wasn't—Ugh, whatever. Fine, I'll admit you just don't like love stories. What _do_ you like to read?"

"..I don't. Books were something we never had in the Horde, and I never felt the need to go looking afterwards."

"Oh. ..Do you wanna go to the library, see if something catches your eye?"

"And deal with everyone acting like I'll destroy whatever I touch? No thanks. I'll stick to things I don't have to deal with other people to get."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. "The book you just read was something you got from 'other people'."

"You don't count."

"Excuse me?"

"Just take the compliment, Sparkle."

Glimmer blinked. That was not what she thought she had meant. "Oh. Uh, thanks. Do.. do you want me to grab a few other books, and you can see if you like them once we're back? You can pick them out, even, no one will question why you're there, so they won't suspect it wasn't my idea."

Catra looked over at her with a strange expression. "Sometimes I forget you're actually pretty devious. Alright; sure. If only because I'm always down for a good scheme."

* * *

The color drained from Glimmer's face. "I—I didn't know this was here, I—"

"I want to read it."

She looked at Catra incredulously. " _What_?!"

"I want to read it. 'Feline Failure: The Fall of a Warlord'? Yeah, obviously it's about me, but I gotta make sure they did me justice."

* * *

Day Seven

Catra shut the book with a thump. "Well, that sucked."

Glimmer winced. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be; the author was too much of a pansy to actually talk about the awful shit I did. Like.. seriously? Shooting a deserter? _That's_ the best you could come up with, out of all the things I did?"

Glimmer stared a moment. "Your problem with it is that it doesn't make you look bad _enough_?!"

"Well _yeah_! If you're gonna write something about me getting what's coming to me, you gotta make the reader _really_ hate me! It's just basic narrative design! Especially if it's a true story! Mostly true, at least, since I didn't get fatally impaled."

"..I don't like that you put the word 'fatally' in front of that."

"What? It's survivable."

"Oh thank the gods, I thought you were saying you'd actually been impaled."

"Well yeah, how do you think I know that?"

"Catra, what..?! Why are you so okay with that?"

"I mean.. I deserved it, didn't I?"

"You—I—Catra, that's not.."

"..You _actually_ care about me," Catra laughed once, shaking her head. "After everything I did to your people, after all the atrocities I committed, you still believe I deserve _anything_."

" _Of course you do!_ " Catra jolted, blinking in surprise at Glimmer's outburst. "You're more than a fallen _warlord_ , Catra! You're.."

"I.." Catra was speechless for a moment, then she looked down at the closed book in her lap. "No matter what you say.. No matter how much of a second chance I've earned.. I definitely don't deserve _your_ forgiveness."

"And why not!?"

"Because someone who would forgive their worst enemy is someone that I could never measure up to. I _still_ catch myself resenting Adora, sometimes. Hell, even Brightmoon, even _you_ ," Catra sighed. "And here you are telling me that I have value, somehow."

Glimmer stared at her with a mixture of fury and horror. "Catra, you listen to me," Catra didn't look up, so Glimmer grabbed her by the chin to bring them face to face. "I said _listen_!"

Catra's eyes were wide as she stared back at a Glimmer with tears in her eyes and fire in her gaze. She nodded silently.

"You have value because everyone has value. You're a living, breathing being just like the rest of us, and you're just as deserving to be alive as us too. But beyond that, you have value to Adora.. and to me." She paused, swallowing thickly. "Or is that not enough for you?"

Catra tried to look away again, but Glimmer wouldn't let her, fixing her with a challenging gaze. "..No, it's.. that's enough for me."

Glimmer let go. "Good."

* * *

Day Ten

"Hey, Bow. How's it going?"

Bow's head shot up, and Adora took a half step back at the crazed look in his eyes. "I think I'm on to something here!"

"Bow, did you stay up _all night_?!"

"Not important, I think I have the damping effect figured out!"

"Yes important! You have to sleep!"

"But—"

"Nuh-uh, go to sleep! I'll let you tell me all about your cool breakthrough _after_ you get some rest!"

"What?! That's so mean!"

"Too bad, you're my friend and I'm not letting you run yourself into the ground over this. Glimmer wouldn't want that, and they're getting along well enough that they'll be okay long enough for you to _actually sleep_."

Bow was quiet a moment. "..thanks, Adora." He stood up, then swayed dangerously. "Oouh."

"That's it, I'm carrying you to bed."

"My hero," Bow sounded mildly dazed.

Adora sighed. "You're ridiculous."

* * *

"Was that Adora carrying a sleeping Bow over her shoulder..?"

Catra looked up from her book. "Huh? Sorry, I was kinda lost to the world there."

"Don't worry about it; what are you reading?"

"..the sequel to the book you lent me a few days ago."

Glimmer squealed excitedly. "I knew you'd like it! How far are you?!"

"I just didn't feel like reading something serious, okay?"

"Suure, whatever you say. Now tell me!"

* * *

Day Fifteen

"Hey, Catra, can you scoot over a bit? The cuff is starting to chafe a bit."

She squeaked when Catra unceremoniously draped herself over Glimmer's shoulders. Catra shot her a cheeky grin. "Better?"

"Y-yep!" Catra snorted at this, and Glimmer pouted. "I was just surprised, don't make fun of me!"

"Yeah, yeah; now quit moving around so I can read over your shoulder."

* * *

Day Twenty

"I wanna go to the fair."

"What do you even want to _do_ there? If it was Adora I'd understand, but you grew up around here!"

"It's still _fun_ ," Glimmer scoffed. "And there are plays and shows and things to see like that, you know?"

"Alright, alright, I guess that doesn't sound too bad. Let's go, then, happy?"

Glimmer nodded once, satisfied. "Yes."

* * *

"Are you serious? This is the only available seat?"

"What, can't handle being that close to me?" Glimmer teased.

"We are—"

"Literally handcuffed together, yes, we've been over this."

* * *

"I liked the last one better."

Glimmer snorted. "That's only because there was a swordfight."

"I know what I'm about."

* * *

"Hey, watch it, you're gonna make me spill my drink!"

"It's not my fault I'm stuck using my off hand!"

"Well, yeah, it kinda is."

"Fine," Glimmer scooted over, looping Catra's arm around her shoulders so that she could hold her drink in her other hand without yanking Catra off balance every time she tried to take a drink. "There. Happy?"

"..Tch, whatever."

* * *

"Whaat, that's bullshit! There's no way someone would believe that."

"Yeah, it's called suspension of disbelief; you should try it sometime."

"I know that, but this is too far!"

"They did introduce the concept a bit late," Glimmer conceded.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna do this again day after tomorrow when they switch over to the next run of plays?"

"Yeah, sure, why not. Not like we got much else to do, and I've read more books in the last three weeks than I'd seen in my entire life before coming here."

"..I'm glad you did, Catra."

"You know? Me too. Even if it did lead to me getting handcuffed to a princess."

* * *

Day Twenty-one

"Hey Bow, what's up?"

He stared in disbelief at Glimmer and Catra; the former was curled up the in latter's lap, and they were _reading the same book_.

"..Just wanted to make sure you two weren't killing each other. I also need to see the cuffs real quick to check something."

They wordlessly held up their arms.

* * *

"So wait, you're saying that you just.. unlocked it without saying anything?"

"Technically we _can't_ unlock it, but I nullified the enchantment, so if Glimmer teleports she won't take Catra with her, and Catra could probably just _break_ the damn thing."

" _Bow_!" Adora sounded scandalized.

"I just reverse engineered the most advanced piece of magic technology we've ever seen; I've earned _more_ than a single 'damn'."

* * *

Day Twenty-two

"You know, that one was pretty good."

Glimmer smirked. "See? I knew you'd come around to love stories."

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your head."

"..hey, Catra?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna keep hanging out like this after Bow figures out how to get these off?"

"..sure. I guess that'd be fine."

* * *

Day Twenty-seven

"Bow, you gotta tell them."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Great news! I figured it out."

"Oh, cool. What's the deal?"

Bow raised a brow. "I thought you'd be more excited, Catra."

"I'm not giving Sparkle here the pleasure of chasing me off _that_ easy."

"Oh, bite me; you just don't want to admit you actually like spending time with me."

"I do not."

Bow shook his head. "Anyway," He walked over and took hold of the cuffs, prodding them with a fancy looking tool that did absolutely nothing. "Alright, you should be able to teleport out now."

Glimmer did so, appearing almost exactly where she left. "Sweet!"

Catra just held out her arm, one cuff dangling loosely. "Mind getting me out too, Glimmer?"

"Sure," She grabbed the cuffs herself, and teleported again with similar results. She tossed the cuffs to Bow. "There."

"Cool. You guys have fun."

"Thanks," They returned to their book.

* * *

Angella stopped short when she walked into the dining room to find her daughter on Catra's lap, reading a book together. They had situated themselves such that they could eat and read at the same time, but.. She cleared her throat.

Glimmer turned. "Oh, hey mom."

"..Hello," She made a confused face. "I was informed you had gotten the cuffs removed, so what..?"

"Oh, right." The two separated, but not so far that they couldn't see the book anymore. "Habit, I guess."

* * *

Catra knocked lightly on Adora's door.

"Come in."

"Adora? I have a problem."

"What's up?"

"..I miss being around Glimmer."

"Then tell her, moron. Didn't you say the same thing about that romance novel?"

".. _SHIT_."

* * *

The door to Glimmer's room opened, and Glimmer yelped. "Hey, have you heard of knocking—Oh, it's you, Catra. Gimme a sec, I gotta finish changing."

Catra felt her face flush. She had been hoping to rely on momentum to keep her from overthinking, but if Glimmer wasn't dressed that made it a bit difficult. "Sure."

A few moments passed, Catra averting her eyes. "Uh, Catra? It's not like you haven't seen me naked at this point."

"Yeah, well I haven't since I realized I miss you, okay?!" She snapped.

There was a beat, and then Catra stiffened as she realized what she had said.

"Okay, gotta go, I'll see you later—"

Glimmer teleported right behind her. "Oh no, you do _not_ get to drop that bombshell and run."

Catra tried to dodge around her. "Watch me."

" _Fuck_ no!"

Catra took a half step back. "Whoa, you never curse."

"I save it for when it counts."

" _This_ is what counts?!"

Glimmer let out a high-pitched growl of frustration. "Yes, you mangy, adorable furball!"

" _Adorable?!?_ "

Glimmer grabbed her by the face and kissed her. She pulled away after a few moments, face red. "I miss you too, dumbass."

Catra stared in shock. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Well, you waltzed into my room, implied you missed me in a way that would make you feel guilty for watching me change, and then I kissed you, cause you're a coward."

"Fuck you too!"

Glimmer leaned in close, whispering in her ear. " _Is that an offer, or are you just full of hot air?_ "

"What the fuck?!"

"What's the matter, kitty? Can't take the heat?"

"I—this isn't—"

Glimmer's heart stopped. "Oh gods, I'm—I thought, I'm sorry, I—" She vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

The door to Bow's room flew open. "Where's Glimmer?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And why should I tell you that?"

"Because she didn't wait for me to finish my sentence and fucking ran off, that's why!"

He blinked. "Wait, what?"

Catra was already storming out. " _Fine_ , I'll find her _myself_!"

* * *

" _Glimmer_!"

"What do you want _now_!?"

"I want you to _quit jumping to conclusions_ and kiss me again, jackass!"

" _What!?!_ "

"Did I fucking stutter?!"

"Then why did you—"

"I freaked out because I'd never been kissed before, okay?! We didn't _do_ this sort of thing in the Horde!"

Glimmer was floored. "..oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'!"

There was a flash, and Glimmer was in front of her. She sniffed; she had obviously been crying. Catra sighed. "I'm going to do something, and you have to promise to never tell anyone. _EVER_."

"What? I mean, okay?" Catra reached out, gently wiping Glimmer's cheeks with her thumbs. Her breath hitched. "C-Catra?!"

"Shh." Catra pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I implied I wasn't interested. I do like you. Really." She butted her head gently against Glimmer's cheek, and she giggled.

"Silly kitty."

"Don't ruin it."

"But you're so cute when you get all bashful and flustered."

Catra groaned, but she couldn't stop the purr that started.

Glimmer had stars in her eyes. "Are you _purring_? Adora never said you could purr..!"

"Yeah, cause she knows I'd be absolutely fucking furious if she told anyone."

"I love it. Can we go curl up and read together again? I think I need to just.. check out for a bit, but I.."

"But you what?"

"...But I don't want you to stop holding me and purring, and we're in semi-public."

"..fine, I guess I can deal with that."

"Thanks, Catra. It really means a lot that you trust me with this."

"Thanks for understanding the significance."


End file.
